EMF Return of an Era
EMF Return of an Era is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2002. It is the annual March event, following EMF Payback. Results 2002 March 31st 2002 *Primetime defeated Franchise **Primetime pinned Franchise with a rolling cradle. *Rachel defeated Natashia and Alexia Sinclair to become number one contender to the EMF Women's Championship **The match was meant to be one on one between Natashia and Sinclair, but the match was made hardcore rules, and then Rachel was somehow allowed to pin Sinclair after a tornado DDT to win. *Cobra defeated Jeckyl **Cobra pinned Jeckyl after tapping him with one finger, and Jeckyl lay down. *Raptor defeated Hardcore Timmay and Angelus in a Triple Threat Match **Raptor pinned Timmay after a Shooting Star Press. ***Raptor won the Extreme Championship, though its unclear as to why. *EMF Television Champion Wasabi defeated Wes Ikeda to retain the EMF Television Championship **Wasabi pinned Wes after RVD interfered and hit him with a Frog Splash. *Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF World Champion Blindside to win the EMF World Championship. **Jarred pinned Blindside with a superkick. **Jarred therefore vacated the Attitude world title, and possibly the Intercontinental Title as well. 2003 March 30th 2003 *Rob Steelhart defeated SGT. Rock and NC17 in a Triple Threat Match. ** Steelhart pinned SGT. Rock *Danny G defeated EMF Television Champion Barbedwire Chris and Nash in a Triple Threat to win the EMF Television Championship. **Danny pinned Nash after a Sunset Flip. *Angelus Archer defeated The Dudley Boyz **Buh Buh Ray Dudley got his team disqualified for shoving the referee. *EMF World Champion Punisher defeated Raptor to retain the EMF World Championship **Punisher pinned Raptor after a Capital Punishment. 2004 March 28th 2004 *Dark Match- Deadman defeated KANE **Deadman pinned KANE with a reverse cradle. *Dark Match- Isaac Yankeem defeated Road Van Toad **Isaac inned Road after a Chokeslam. *Freddy Krueger defeated EMF Television Champion Kaedon, Chronic and Kimbro in a Fata 4 Way to win the EMF Television Championship **Freddy made Kimbro pass out to the Million Dollar Dream. *Degenerate defeated John Cena (note, not the same Cena as in following years!) **Degenerate pinned Cena with a roll up after the lights went out. *Messiah defeated CM Punk **Messiah pinned Punk with a roll up. It was a fast count. **Amy Dumas was the Special Guest referee for this match. *Triple H defeated EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda to win the EMF World Championship **Triple H pinned Wes after a Pedigree. 2005 March 27th 2005 *Dude Nick (W/Torrie Wilson) defeated Spalding (W/Christy Hemme) **Nick pinned Spalding after a Dudemeister. *Victoria (W/Steven Richards) defeated Tori in a number one contenders match for the EMF Women's Championship **Victoria pinned Tori after a Widow's Peak. *EMF Television Champion Punisher defeated Batista to retain the EMF Television Championship. **Punisher pinned Batista after a Capital Punishment. *EMF Extreme Champion Rhyno defeated Denis to retain the EMF Extreme Championship. **Rhyno pinned Denis after a Gore off a ladder. *John Cena defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Michael De Kreek to in the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Cena pinned MDK after Jarred interfered and hit MDK with the Legendary End. *EMF World Champion Angelus Archer defeated The Rock and Gene Snitsky in a Triple threat to retain the EMF World Championship **Archer pinned The Rock with a school boy. 2006 March 26th 2006 *Devin Malis defeated Duke Snyder (W/Frank Snow). **Malis won by disqualification after Snyder hit him with a chair. *Dertah defeated Wilsonator **Dertah pinned Wilsonator after a (monu)Mental. *Jocey Camp defeated Chyna **Camp pinned Chyna after a Camp Crawler. *EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda defeated Trish Stratus to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Jackie won by DQ when Trish hit her with a Singapore Cane. *AJ Styles defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Dude Nick by DQ. Dude Nick retained the EMF Intercontinental Championship. **Nick was disqualified when Primetime interfered and hit AJ with a chair. *Punisher defeated Angelus Archer, Barbedwire Chris, Scott Kincaid, Mr E, Ken Kennedy and Carnage in a battle royal to earn a World Championship shot. **Punsisher won the match by eliminating Angelus. 2007 March 25th 2007 *Muhammad Hassan defeated Troy Gafgen in a lumberack match. **Hassan pinned Gafgen after an inverted Russin Leg Sweep. *CM Punk defeated Carnage. **Punk won by disqualification when Carnage blasted him with a chair. *Stephanie McMahon-Walker defeated Katrina in a Steel Cage Match. **Stephanie pinned Kat with a crucifix pin. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Tyson Tomko defeated Marc Mead (W/Jocey Camp and Kristy) to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Tomko pinned Marc after Marc hit a cross-body block and Tomko rolled through. *EMF Tag Team Champions Angelus Archer and John Cena (W/Natasha Cena) Vs Tyson Tomko and Ken Kennedy was cancelled when Angelus decided to cash in MITB instead. *Angelus Archer defeated EMF World Champion John Cena to win the EMF World Championship **Angelus pinned Cena after hitting a Slain onto the World Title Belt. 2008 March 30th 2008 *Double A defeated Jeff Hardy and Rad Hazard in a Triple Threat Match. **Double A pinned Rad after taking out Jeff with a Duracell. *Mickie James defeated EMF Women's Champion Jacie Gayda to win the EMF Women's Championship **Mickie pinned Jackie after Mick-kicking the title belt back into Jackie's head. *Kavaros defeated EMF Television Champion Kevin Bourne to win the EMF Television Championship **Kavaros pined Bourne after the Burn and Bleed. *Eric Bischoff and Mercedes defeated Awesome Kong and OBD **Awesome Kong was disqualified for smashing Bischoff with a chair. *Gambler defeated Marquise. **Gambler pineed Marquise after a German Suplex through a table. *CJ Lethal defeated EMF Extreme Champion John Morrison to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Lethal pinned Morrison after Tomko hit him with a Big Boot. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Troy Gafgen defeated Josh Hanley to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Troy pinned Hanley after a Crack of Dawn. *CM Punk (W/Ashley Massaro) defeated EMF World Champion Dan Godwin to win the EMF World Championship **Punk pinned Godwin after the Go To Sleep. 2009 This event is scheduled to be held on March 29th 2009 *The card has yet to be announced Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV